What leaves Must Always Return
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: Pen name changed used to be teenagebride. Finally an Update! They ran. They created a life for themselves living as muggles. Even he fitted in it. All because Fire melted ice. Now eleven years later the twins get their letters.
1. prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter kingdom. _

_A/N: I have read all the reviews and I have corrected all the mistakes I can see if you would like to become my 'Beta' reader let me know and we can work something out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and i will be updating with the third chapter later today!_

**Prologue**

Tears fell from her eyes. She had to be strong now she was happy they just need it accept it. She pulled the rubber gloves of her hands, hanging them up over the tap. Grabbing the tea towel off the side she smiled as she heard the door open softly.

"Hey honey, I'm home" he called in a really very bad fake American accent from the doorway "God I love saying that, it makes this situation seem so real"  
She still had her back to him. She chewed on her bottom lip listening to him ramble on about the real situation or something . She was waiting. Silently she thought _I'm waiting for him to.. _He grabbed her waist and pulled the tea towel out of her hands. He dropped her on to his waiting arm. He beamed down at her before kissing her with as much passion his body carried before hoisting her back on to her feet. She breathed out and in a whisper said "Do that"

"Hey baby"

"Good day at work?" she asked as she stepped back from his embrace grabbing the tea towel back and throwing another at him,she collected one of the sopping wet plates passing it to him. He pouted.

"Why are you making me do manual labour? You do realise we have wands" he said whilst extracting his wand. She pulled the wand out of his hand.

"Because they can track our magic and when your hiding from people it's not a good idea to give them a track to follow is it now?"

"Fine but Gin you realise I'm only doing this because I love you right?" he asked as he started drying the plate reluctantly

"Only as long as you realise the only reason I'm here with you is because I love you and couldn't bear to be apart from you for another day plus.."

She could feel him smirking from behind her. She smiled as she turned around to face him "Plus you did knock me up" she watched his face change from a smirk to confusion to complete happiness, _'It's amazing'_ she thought _'he used to be so shut off from the world he put of this brave façade as thought he was a unfeeling boy. As though he was his father'._ She shrieked as he picked her up and twirled her around before giving her a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it, before they broke away oxygen becoming an issue.

'You're pregnant?'

"Yeah" she exclaimed nodding her head violently "I'm going to be a Mummy!"

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yep" she looked up and kissed him herself this time.

"Then Ginny I believe this calls for some kind of celebration"

"I believe it does Draco I believe it does"  
He took her hand and led her away from the kitchen. The washing up forgotten.


	2. In which letters are received

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Kingdom. I do however own Noah, Emily and Felicity Malfoy. _

_A/N: this is the revised copy of the second chapter._

**Present Day**

"Hey honey. I'm home" He called from the front door in in really very bad fake American accent. Ginny smiled to her self. Some things never change.

"DADDY" The youngest of the three Malfoy children came running down the stairs diving straight into her father.

"Ooof hello Felicity what has mummy told you about running into Daddy young lady"  
"Sorry Daddy"  
"Its all right Felicity. Now where's your Mum and your brother and sister?"  
"Mummy's in the kitchen. We made chocolate chop cookies today daddy and I saved you the biggest one"  
"Thank you princess" Draco smiled down at his daughter. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled in to pigtails at the side of her head, big silver eyes stared up at him. She flashed him a toothy grin.

"Emily and Noah are secretly planning to get the letters of Mummy"

"What letters Felicity?" Draco interrupted his daughter. The twins were eleven now they were expecting these letters.

"_The _letters Draco" Ginny was standing in the door way of the kitchen. Her blood red hair pulled out of her face in to a messy bun. She had on a simple pair jeans and a black blouse, cookie mixture was smeared on her forehead and arm. Draco thought she looked stunning.  
"Felicity why don't you go and play for a little while?" Draco asked his daughter not breaking eye contact with his wife.

"Ok Daddy" she called out skipping in to the playroom.  
Ginny kissed her husband before retreating back into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and pulled out the cleaning crate.

"The cleaning crate?" Draco raised one eyebrow at his wife, as he moved to stand behind her.  
"Noah and Emily wanted to read the letters. I wouldn't let them till you got home." She smirked at him. His smirk he loved it when she did that "I hid them in here. The twins would never look in the cleaning crate"

"You would have made a great Slytherin you know"

"Well I did learn from the best." Ginny said learning backward to kiss her husband once more. She turned around and handed him two envelopes of slightly yellow parchment.

Written on the in emerald green ink one read

_Mr. N. O Malfoy _

_The second bedroom on the right _

_56 Chestnut lane _

The other reading

_Miss E. M. Malfoy _

_The first bedroom on the left _

_56 Chestnut lane_

'Well at least we know there not squibs.' Draco smirked at his wife 'that would have disgraced the Malfoy name'  
-

* * *

"Emily, Noah in here now" Ginny bellowed up the stairs to her eldest children.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Gin?" Draco asked concern etched on his face " I mean if your not sure"  
"Draco. These children are Malfoys and they will go to Hogwarts just like every other Malfoy and they will be in Gryffindor"  
"Ah Gin? You said your self they are Malfoys. Every Malfoy has always been in Slytherin"  
"Not these ones." she smirked at him

"Mum-"  
"Dad-"  
"You called." they both bowed down to their parents as if it was a grand entrance.

Draco took his arms away from the waist of his wife and turned to look at his eldest children. They both had his silver blonde hair , Emily wore hers in long plaits either side of her face and Noah's was hanging in his face. They also had silver eyes like him except for the flecks of gold swirling around in them. That was the only way you could really tell that Ginny as their mother. Emily had a light dusting of freckles sprinkled across her nose and Noah had Ginny's _'I-am-still-a-sweet-innocent-child'_ smile but apart from that there was no identifying Weasley features. They were complete Malfoys.They did however inherit a certain set of Weasley twins enjoyment of mischief.

"They are to much like your brothers Ginny" Draco slumped himself into a chair.  
"I know" and evil smile spread upon her lips "Flich will love 'em don't do think?"  
Draco rolled his eyes at his wife before speaking to the twins

"so I guess you're wondering what the letters you got this morning were about?"

"Yup"  
"We sure are Dad-"  
"Feel like sharing the content-"  
"With your favourite twins"  
"Well Noah, Emily me and your dad are-"

Ginny started as she sat down indication her children should sit aswell"well ..what I'm trying to say is"

"maybe a demonstration is in order Ginny"  
"but they can track us Draco"  
"Erm Gin the twins have thier letters. They've found us"  
"Of course they found us Draco this is Hogwarts. They found Harry in a hut in the middle of the sea for god's sake"

"Hello-'  
"Does anyone-"  
"Feel-"  
"Like letting-"  
"Me and Emily-"  
"Know what's-"  
"Going on here?'

Ginny stood up sighing she could feel Draco smirking from behind her. He knew he had won. She open the top cupboard and pulled out a long key. The twins looked at each other. They had never noticed that key before, nor the long thin box that Ginny unlocked with the key.

This was surprising as they knew every single part of this house top to bottom. Their mum had made them clean it enough times ,as punishment , to be sure of that.

She pulled out two long thin pieces of wood one had a gold and red tip the other a green and silver. She threw the one with the green and silver at the end to Draco. Draco held then wood up inspecting it. Ginny simply rolled her eyes at him and point her wand at Draco.

"Wingardium leviosa" she called out. Draco started hovering very close to the ceiling.  
"Ginevra" he growled

"You suggested the demonstration" She shrugged her shoulders ,flashing the same smile Noah had inherited at him and gliding him softly to the ground.  
"yeah, I was thing something more along the lines of making a teacup float or some thing"

"Erm Mum-" Emily started her mouth hanging open  
"You just made-"  
"Daddy fly"

"Emily you are a witch and Noah you're a wizard." Draco pointed out still scowling at his wife.Two gobsmacked faces stared at their parents before turning to one another and grinning evilly. Eyes lighting up.

'Oh its going to be-'  
'An interesting year.'

_A/N: Emily means rival , Noah means Peace & Felicity means happiness so their children bring peace between rivals. you see I didn't just pick ramdom names off the top of my head I think about these things. I have too much time on my hands. Please reveiw and i'll update soon I swear. Thank you_


	3. Arriving back at the Burrow

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Kingdom. I do however own Noah, Emily and Felicity Malfoy.  
_

Two weeks had passed since the twins had received their letters. Draco and Ginny had started to make plans for their return to London. They had told Felicity about their magical abilities and the family had agreed that they would move back to a wizarding village, so the children could meet others like them. In two days the whole family would be moving in to a large town house on the edge of a wizarding community.

Ginny was terrified. She hadn't seen her family for nearly 12 years now. As soon as she and Draco eloped, they were on the run.

No explanation, no note. Nothing.

The only reason they were going to see her family was because the twins' Hogwarts letters were signed _Professor Potter_ _Deputy head teacher_ and there was no doubt Harry will tell her parents as soon as he realised the twins were a mixture of both Draco and Ginny.

So here they were standing on the doorstep of the Burrow. the house was even more crumbled than when she last saw it. it was barely being held up by magic any more. she looked up and saw her window.The same one she escaped from nearly twelve years ago. She had arranged her family so that the twins were standing in front of her and Draco, Felicity was perched on her hip and her hand holding Draco's in a death grip.

Draco was equally terrified. Ginny had six brothers seven if you included Harry. He was the mean evil man who had corrupted sweet innocent Ginny. Married her, ran off with her and knocked her up.

They were going to kill him. Crap.

He took a deep breath and rang the front door. No turning back now.

Shouts and screams could be heard from inside the burrow. Molly voice loudest of all.

"Arthur answer the door!"  
"Yes dear"  
Draco turned to face his wife " Gin if we run now they never need know we were-"  
The door opened "Ginny'"Arthur breathed out barely a whisper

"here" Draco finished.  
"Hello Daddy' Ginny said silent tears falling from her eyes

"Mummy why are you crying?" Felicity asked wiping tears from her mother's face.  
"Yeah mum why-" Emily turned to face her Mum  
"Are you crying?" Noah turned also.

"Molly! Molly come quick! Its Ginny she's back and she bought her children and-"Arthur turned to look at Draco as if he was noticing him for the first time. 'That Malfoy boy.' he growled at Draco.

"Mr Weasley." Draco greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Dad?" Ron asked his father as he walked down the stairs "who's at the door?'"

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. She handed Felicity to Draco and ran into the Burrow pushing past the twins. She hugged her Father and ran half way up the stairs to hug her older brother. "Mum!" she called out running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well I guess you had best come in Draco I'm sure Molly would like to meet her grandchildren"

"Thank you Mr Weasley" Draco replied ushering the children into the front door after Arthur. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turn around to see Ron angry red face, Staring at him. Draco put felicity down and addressed Ron.

"Weasley" he nodded his head at him.

"Malfoy" was the reply. Draco didn't even see the fist flying towards his face before it hit him. He stumbled back, before falling to the floor his head cracking on the floor as he did so .

"DADDY!' Felicity and Emily cried out at the same time.

"You hit my dad!" Noah proclaimed his eyes going from his dad sprawled out on the floor and Ron.

"Draco!" Ginny screeched running toward her husband.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" Mrs Weasley screamed at her youngest son.

"What?" was all Ron had to say in his defence


	4. In Which the Weasley Twins are present

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter kingdom. _

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Draco was holding an ice pack to his jaw with his right hand and his left was holding by Ginny's on the table. Ginny thought it was a kind loving reassuring gesture and it was but it was also just to annoy the fuming red face Ron sitting across from him.

The twins were sitting next to their parents Noah on Draco's right and Emily and Felicity ( who was on Emily's lap) to Ginny left. Their grandparents sitting either side of Ron each holding one of his arms ready to restrain him if he took another swing at Draco.

"So Ginny'" started Mrs Weasley "Introduce us to your family then"

"Oh right sorry Mum. The twins, Noah Oscar and Emily Marissa, are the eldest obviously."

'Hello Grandma-' Emily started

'It's a pleasure -' Noah continued

'To meet you.' Emily finished

"Aren't they sweet Arthur? They do remind me of a certain set of twins though. And who are you?" Molly said addressing Felicity.

"My name is Felicity Evie Malfoy and I am three!" she exclaimed holding three fingers up in molly's face.

"Well aren't you just a dear?" Molly complimented Felicity nodded. A large toothy grin spreading across her face.

"No." Ron stated

"No what Ronald?" Mrs Weasley asked her lips pressed together she was still annoyed with her son for hitting her only son in law.

"There is no way that is my real sister or my nieces and nephew"

"And why is that Ron? what are you reasons?" Mrs Weasley stared at her son.

"I have a list"

"Lets hear the list then Weasley" Draco smirked at Ron.

"Number one.' Ron held one finger out scowling at Draco 'Weasley hate Malfoys"

"Ron" Ginny pleaded "I love Draco why can't you see that I'm hap-"

"Number two" Ron cut her off "Weasley's don't sleep with Malfoys"

Draco scoffed at this "well that's obviously not true we do have three almost four childr-"  
"And NUMBER 3"

Ron's face had gone bright red matching his hair almost perfectly "Weasley's do not have blonde hair and grey eyes" he said flinging his hands at the twins

"Well then-" Noah began "Uncle Ron"  
"it's a good-"  
"thing we aren't-"  
'Weasleys then-"  
"we're Malfoys-"  
"and damn proud ones-"  
"at that.' Emily finished they sat there identical smirks on their face. Draco was so proud

"Well, did you see that Gred?" a voice came from the door way

"I did Forge I did indeed looks like Ginny and Malfoy finally decided to come home"

"I wonder if this means that they told Emily and Noah they are magical then"

"I do hope so then we can tell them all about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Won't that be great"

"Flich will love them won't he?"

"Oh he sure will. Gred he sure will."

"So who punched Malfoy then -" Fred Weasley asked as he walked in to the kitchen

"Looks like they done a damn good job of it" his twin brother, George ,completed as he followed Fred to the table.

"I'm a Malfoy and no-one punched me. Did they Mummy?"

"No Felicity they didn't that's right" Ginny answered looking at her daughter

"And you're a Malfoy and no one punched you and Emily and Noah are Malfoys and no one punched them. But Daddy's a Malfoy and mean Uncle Ronald punched him.' Felicity glared at Ron from across the table when she said the word 'Ronald' it was quite obviously she was molly's granddaughter. Then Felicity turned to her uncles and greeted them with a bright smile. "Hello Uncle Gred. Hello Uncle Forge."

"Hello Felicity and hello Werret and Feasel" the youngest set of twins in the room raised their hands to acknowledge their uncles before continuing to glare at Ron

"Wow Ron you punched him-"  
"And Ginny hasn't gone psycho on you yet. Wow we are impressed Ginny."

"He did not punch me. he sucker punched me" Draco grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah because that makes it better Draco" Fred told him

Ron turned to look at his older brothers. "How do you know about these children?"  
"We were there for the birth naturally I mean we are they favourite uncles" Fred explained

"What on earth are you talking about boys?" Mrs Weasley asked her sons

"Well we should explain don't you think Gred?"  
"Well you see mum. Me and Forge were in a muggle hospital one day after an unfortunate accident with something muggles call '**_hair straighteners' _**" Fred turned round to glare at this twin brother. George had his hands to his crotch and grimaced remembering his painful memories noticing everyone starting he spoke up.

"Well I wasn't going to go St. Mungo's where someone might have recognized me was I now?" George said in his defence.

"Anyway I was pushing George in a wheelchair as 'it hurt to walk' when we heard the familiar Weasley temper"

**Flashback**

_"BLOODY FERRET!!! This is all your fault! EVIL EVIL MAL-FERRET!" Ginny was screaming at the top of her voice._

_"Its Ok Gin. You'll be fine. These babies will be out of you in no time."_

_"They better be. But believe me you are never ever coming near me again. I swear to dear God Draco never again" she squeezed his hand so hard his eyes bulged a little. She yanked him towards her face "NEVER! You hear me"  
"Yes sweetie I hear you." he whimpered Draco had never been so afraid of his wife as he was in that moment.  
"Well, well look what we have here." two identical voices spoke up.  
"A ferret and a weasel interesting don't you think George"  
"And by the looks of things Fred it looks like they have been mating"  
"What will the offspring look like? It will be either a Feasel or an Werret." "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Ginny screamed at her brothers. _

_"Ok Mrs Malfoy just on more push." the midwife informed them all.  
"Mrs MALFOY??" two outraged voices called out. A third was heard "Ginny. Sweetheart. You are really hurting me now"  
"it's a boy" a cry was heard all around the room. _

_"Ginny. He's Beautiful. Our son"  
_

_"so it's a Werret then" George said speaking to one on in particular .  
_

_"The second one is ready now. Mrs Malfoy. One more push and it will be over"  
"It's a girl"  
_

_"A little girl Ginny one of each its perfect, our family is perfect." Draco lent over and kissed his wife gently on the lips _

_"wow we have a Werret and a Feasel amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.  
The Weasley twins just smiled at each other._

_**3 weeks later at Ginny and Draco's house**_

_"So you don't want us to tell anyone about Feasel and Werret but we are allowed to keep seeing them"  
"That's right. Can you do that for us?" Ginny asked her brothers. She had Noah in her arms and was chewing her bottom lip.  
"Are we allowed to keep calling them Feasel and Werret?" George asked his sister rearranging the baby Emily in his arms "If you really have too." she sighed.  
"Excellent you have your self a deal." Fred exclaimed._

_A/N thank you to every one who has reveiwed. i take everyones suggestions seriously and include most of them. I'm afraid i won't be updating as quick. If you are lucky I will be able to update at least once this week. but the more you reveiw the more I'll update. I promise._

_just a quick note about George Weasley's accident. I know some one who actually did this. he also to drove for two hours to go to a hospital where no-one would_ _ recognise_ _him._


	5. In Which Molly Weasley Scares them all

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter kingdom._

**Back at the Burrow.**

"You knew and you didn't tell us??" Molly Weasley was furious with her twin sons.  
" Well we wanted to carry on seeing Feasel and Werret and Draco was growing on us."

" Fine," Molly turned to face her youngest son who was still on the receiving end of death glares from all of the Malfoys in the room. Ron was trying to look everywhere but the faces of his nieces, nephew sister and brother in law. "Ronald, Hermione and the children will be here soon and I think Harry is bringing his son so will you please tidy up."

Draco and Ginny both looked up at the mention of Hermione and Harry. But it was Noah and Emily that spoke first.

"Harry as in Harry Potter, as in the guy, mum always threatens to leave dad for when they argue."

Ron perked up at this "Insecure are we Malfoy? You should be, I've never seen it but I've heard he has a hug-"

Mrs Weasley scowled at her son "RON. You complete that sentence whilst young children are in the room and you with have me to answer to"  
Ron blushed and mumbled an apology to his mother before getting up at leaving the kitchen to tidy around the living room.

Mrs Weasley turned to her Grandchildren. " Now then Emily, Noah. Why Don't your uncles Fred and George take you out on a little flying lesson."

"Erm mum is that really a good idea I mean it will be their first time on a broomstick and this is Fred and George we are talking about here" Ginny was chewing on her bottom lip looking at her Mum.  
"Nonsense dear." was the reasurring reply.

When Ginny looked around, she discovered that her two eldest children had already ran off and were asking their uncles "what kind of broomstick and how it would fly?"

Felicity turned to her Grandmother. " Grandma what can I do?" she asked looking up at molly with her wide silver eyes.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play in your Mummy's old room until the other children get here? It's the room with the picture of a unicorn on the door." Felicity considered this for a moment before jumping of the chair and running up the stairs looking for the special door.

Mrs Weasley then turned to Ginny and Draco "Ginny, you can make your self useful. Put a pot on tea on and get out the good china. Its in the same cupboard as always. Draco, you are one of the family now so, I would like you to help out is that ok?"

Draco nodded dumbly. He was more afraid of this woman than he was his wife and he was terrified of his wife.

"Good you can cut up the cake. And Arthur you can go clear all muggle junk from my kitchen"  
"Yes dear." Arthur said as he hurried up from the table. Collecting his things on the way out.

Molly then walked out of the kitchen to check on Ron's cleaning. Ginny started chuckling. Draco looked at his wife perplexed at her reaction

"What's funny?" he asked "and where's the knives?"

Ginny pointed at a draw to her right. Draco moved so her was standing right behind her. She turned around and put her arms around his neck, giving him a small kiss. "It's just so good to be home." she sighed.

They kissed again only breaking apart when they heard the sound of arguing from the front path of the burrow.

"Harry, Its not your decision anymore. We are no longer married."

"But they are still my children, Hermione and I will not have them brought up by deatheater scum."

"Harry, You cheated on me with Persephone, her name literally means bringer of destruction. In Greek mythology Persephone is the daughter of Demeter, and you are worried about the children being influence by Blaise who does NOT have the Dark Mark nor ever went to any death eater meeting. God Harry its not like I'm sleeping with Malfoy or something." She pushed open the door to the burrow causing the walls to shake.

Ginny and Draco had heard the whole conversation, and as Harry Hermione and five young children walked in to the kitchen. Draco decided to speak. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

_A/N I know it is a short chapter but the next one will explain everything that has happened with the 'Golden Trio' Now you have read.Why don't you reveiw? I may just update faster :)_


	6. In which the golden trio arrive

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Harry Potter kingdom. I do however own Noah, Emily ,Felicity Malfoy and Persephone and Nathan, Nadie, Archie, Macy and Dimitrius Potter._

Both Hermione and Harry had their wands out and pointing at Draco. They had pushed the children behind them Harry growled

"Step away from Ginny, Malfoy"

"What should I step away from Harry?" Ginny questioned "what are you on about Ginny"

"Well you said step away from…. Ginny Malfoy. So I want to know what I am to step away from?" she asked flashing her innocent smile at Harry. Harry just stood there perplexed. Hermione had however worked it out.

"You married Malfoy!?!?"

Ginny stepped away from Draco and held up her left hand ,showing two bands of pure platinum only punctuated on one by a diamond.

"so it would seem Hermione." She smirked at the lady in front of her.

Hermione was now around 5'6 with wavy brown hair. It had lost its bushiness around her seventh year. Her teeth were also perfectly straight. She had on a white blouse, red sweater and jeans.

"Ginny please explain what is going on here?" then with out even turning around to face the children she called out. "Nathan James Potter. You put that chewing gum any closer to Nadie's hair and god so help me young man." The eldest boy, who could not have been any older than five or six, froze and slowly removed the gum he was holding over his sisters head and placed it back in his mouth. Hermione continued " I curse the day I told the Weasley twins about chewing gum. Now then Ginevra, an explanation please?" she had her hands on her hips and was talking in a very molly Weasley like manner.

" You have been spending too much time with my mother! Now I think its not me who needs to explain but you Hermione. I mean you know what happened with me. I married Draco, had three children. You however have at least one child with the surname Potter and possibly more. You have also been ,judging by your earlier conversation , married to Harry but are no-longer after he cheated on your with someone named Persephone, and you are at the present moment in time dating someone named Blaise who, and I'm just taking a wild guess here, surname is in fact Zabini ,as in the Slytherin, so I think I'm the one who deserves the explanation don't you?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the older woman.

Harry was heard to be mumbling something that sounded like "and you have been spending to much time with Malfoy" Hermione was staring open mouthed at Ginny. Draco chuckled.

"So are you going to answer my wife Granger?"

" Her surname is Potter. Malfoy. Her name is Hermione Jane Potter. We were married her surname was changed." Harry glared at Draco

"Oh yeah! What happened there Potter? and I mean the male one. I mean its just common sense not to cheat on your wife." Draco drawled Harry took to step closer to Draco.

"Kids why don't you go find Grandma Molly" he suggested still walking closer to Draco. Once the kids had ran off he pointed his wand at Draco's throat and in a deadly whisper said

"Take.. That ..back."

Both Ginny and Hermione turned to look at what was going on. This is what Ron saw as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I take it you have become acquainted with my new brother-in-law then?"

_A/N I shall be updating again soon but only if I get many reveiws!!_

_ooh I'm a poet and I don't know it!_


	7. In which limbs go flying

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Harry Potter kingdom. I do however own Noah, Emily ,Felicity Malfoy and Persephone and Nathan, Nadie, Archie, Macy and Dimitrius Potter._

In which limbs go flying and Harry gets eaten .

Before turning to look at Ron, Harry dropped his wand. Draco, thinking this was a sign Harry had given up, sneered. Harry then pulled his fist back and slammed it into Draco's already bruised jaw. Draco fluttered before dropping to the floor with a thud. Ginny ran to his side. It was unfortunate that Noah had walked in at the exact moment Harry's fist collided with Draco's face. That was the second time Noah had seen his Dad get punched and he decided that he should probably stand up for the Malfoy name.

So he jumped onto Harry's back sinking his teeth in to Harry's shoulder. Harry screeched in pain and tried to swot the boy off of his back. The boy Hermione had earlier called Nathan walked in with tears at his eyes running straight for his mother. But after seeing the boy on his dad's back he changed direction and clung on to Noah's leg. Noah swung his leg trying to get the younger boy off himself. His movement made Harry topple over, falling face down to the floor. Noah still did not remove his teeth from Harry's shoulder.

Hermione simply muttered "Oh dear God." Ron was watching the fight intently laughing at his friend, godchild and nephew thrashing about on the floor. Ginny was too busy trying to revive her husband, to see the problem developing in front of her.

Things went from bad to worse, when the Weasley twins walked in and seeing the heap of bodies on the floor did the only logical thing. They screamed "**BUNDLE**!!!" and jumped on to the top of the pile. Then each and everyone of the Potter children as well as Emily came running in and joined the chaos.

Arms, legs were sticking out everywhere. Harry was still screaming. Nathan was shouting "get off my dad" everyone else was giggling and laughing. However this laughter was soon broken short by the echoing voice of Molly Weasley.

"**WHAT** IN MERLIN'S NAME **IS** GOING ON IN **MY** _KITCHEN_!!!!"

Every participant looked up to see the scowling faces of Molly Weasley and Felicity Malfoy staring down at them. Draco had finally woken up and surveyed the scene in front of him. It was at this moment he made quite possibly the biggest mistake of his life.

He laughed.

Every single child in that room bar Felicity but including Ron, Harry, Draco, Fred and George was standing with their backs against the kitchen wall. Heads down in shame. Mrs Weasley patrolled the line like an army sergeant. Her lips were pulled into a narrow line. Felicity was following her grandma. The scene would have been hilarious. But only if you didn't know about the famed Weasley temper.

"So who is going to tell me _**what**_ is going on here?" everyone started talking at once. The name Malfoy keep cropping up. Draco scowled and was about to defended his name when he noticed that Molly's ears were turning red and after living with Ginny for over eleven years he knew that there was go coming back after the ears had turned completely red. He had to save himself now and quick.

"Mrs Weasley I hope you accept my most sincere apologies on behalf on me and my son and daughter. I had been recently knocked out by Potter and was therefore slightly delirious when I came to prompting me to laugh. I am very sorry. Also in the defence of Noah Oscar, he was traumatised at the sight of his beloved dad, getting hit to the ground again by yet another _sucker_ punch and therefore let his emotions get the better of him. Isn't that right Noah?" he paused and looked to his son to the left of him.

Noah gave Molly his best 'Ginny smile' and said "I really am very sorry Grandma. Please forgive me."

Draco watched as Molly melted slightly and then continued saving his eldest daughter also. "And as for Emily Marissa, well I believe she was just copying her uncles. She really does hate to be left out of things don't you sweetheart?"

"I do Grandma I really do and I'm sorry as well" Emily put on her puppy dog eyes and looked up at her grandma.

Molly sighed and smiled at all the Malfoys in the line. "I forgive the Malfoys for their mistakes. Now why don't you all help you self to some cake?"

The twins ran and hugged their Grandma, before helping themselves to the chocolate cake sitting on the dining table. This forgiveness wasn't quite enough for Draco who still wanted revenge on Potter and Ron for punching him in front of his wife and children he knew that the Weasley twins would not react to what he was going to do next.

He winked at both Fred and George as though to warn them what was coming next. With a slight incline of the head, they showed they understood. Draco turned around and gave Ginny the most breathtaking kiss. Ginny sighed into him and he smirked against her lips. The Weasley boys played their parts to perfection by smiling at the scene in front of them. As Draco had predicted both Harry and Ron caused a huge fuss, over the kiss.

Mrs Weasley looked at the two boys with pure annoyance. Her lips were pressed so tightly together that they were turning white. Her ears now a blood red colour. "Everybody out of the kitchen please." Harry and Ron tried to make a break for it, but Mrs Weasley shot her arm out, stopping them. "Not you two."

Once they were safely in the lounge, Ginny turned to her husband and smirked "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she asked trying to be serious but couldn't hide her amusement.

Draco used her own smile against her "Who me Ginny? Never."

_A/N Ok so first an apology after re-reading my A/N from last time i noticed that soon and reveiw do not rhyme. i am sorry. i guess im not a poet after all. Now Reveiw and might add another FIVE chapters over the weekend._


	8. In which we meet the Potter children

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Harry Potter kingdom. I do however own Noah, Emily ,Felicity Malfoy and Persephone and Nathan, Nadie, Archie, Macy and Dimitrius Potter._

In which the Potter Children are finally introduced

Everyone was sitting in the comfortable but worn chairs on the burrow's living room, Ginny had her head against Draco's chest and was stroking Felicity's head in her lap. Felicity was sucking her thumb. Noah and Emily were engaging in a staring contest with the eldest of Hermione's children. The two younger children were sitting cross legged, staring at the fireplace. Another child probably the youngest, who most certainly did not belong to Hermione, sat scowling. The Weasley twins were up stairs gathering 'goodies' to show Noah and Emily as they had never seen a wizard prank before.

Occasionally screams could be heard coming from the kitchen.Things like "Does Ginny look dead to you? Does she look abused Ronald?" or "Harry, I DO NOT care that he's a Malfoy. He obviously loves Ginny."

Hermione sighed and turned in her chair to look at Ginny. She was still avoiding making eye contact with Draco for the moment. Purely out of the fear she might end up punching him also like back in her third year .

"So Ginny why don't you introduce us to your children and then I'll tell you all about mine and Harry's?"

Ginny told Hermione all her children's names and ages, much like she did for Mrs Weasley. When she arrived at Noah and Emily's age. Hermione told then all an interesting fact.

"I'll be teaching these two then next year. I replaced professor McGonagall last year as transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor house and deputy head teacher. I'm sure you two will make fine Gryffindors." Draco merely snorted at this remark. Ginny turned and scowled at him. Before asking Hermione to introduce her own children.

Hermione pointed over at the eldest children. "This is Nathan James and Nadie Lily Potter and they are both five twins ." Nathan had his father's unruly black hair and emerald eyes. He had unfortunately inherited his mother's old teeth. Nadie had Harry's eyes also and black hair but it was more bushy than unruly, it was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Hermione then moved her hand over to the two looking at the fireplace watching the flames dance before their eyes. "That is Archie Ron and Macy Ginevra Potter." Ginny held her hand to her heart "You named her after me. That's so sweet." Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny continued "and how old are these two then?"

"Archie is three and Macy is four"  
Archie was like a carbon copy of his father and Macy her mother however they both had the other parent's eyes.

Hermione glanced at the child with his back against the wall. He had Harry's eyes but that hair was almost as blonde as Draco's.

"He's Dimitrius Harry Potter. He is Persephone and Harry's son. He is two. He knew never his mother, she left him on mine and Harry's doorstep. That's how I found out Harry had cheated." Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, she left him well just like I guess Harry was left really, with just a note detailing his name and parents. He just doesn't have a lighting shaped scar. That's the only difference really."

Ginny was also on the verge on tears. She snuggled closer to Draco he put her arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead lightly. Felicity was sucking her thumb but had fallen asleep.

"Ginny sweetheart, I am going to put Felicity to bed in your old room is that alright?" Draco whispered so softly. Ginny nodded and removed her head. She lent up and kissed Draco as he rose,

Whispering "I love you" he broke apart smiling "I love you too, Ginevra." He bent down and carefully picked up his sleeping daughter and walked out the room, signing softly with her in his arms. Hermione moved from her chair beside the fire to sit next to Ginny on the old love seat.

"He has really changed hasn't he?" Hermione asked.  
"He has Hermione. I love him so much. I think I would die if he left"  
"Then why did you run? why didn't you stay and explain that"  
"We tried but they wouldn't understand."

**Flashback **

_A/N Ginny's thought are in italics_

'Hey Mum if I a brought a boyfriend round for tea what would you expect him to be like?' a sixteen year old Ginny Weasley asked her mother who was cooking vegetable soup in the kitchen.

"Well Gin bug, someone tall dark and handsome"

_Try tall blonde and handsome_

"stunning green eyes"

_'will grey eyes work as well? They are amazing'_

"Maybe parents who work or worked for the Order"

_ah his dad is the enemy._

"Gets on well with your brothers"

'_ah. that could be a problem he would get on with Fred and George though'_

"always has, does and always will treat you right"  
_Well he does and always will treat me right two out of three isn't bad is it_

"And loves you more than life its self"

_Well he asked me to run away with him next weekend we're going to get married. That proves he loves me, he giving up his friends and family to be with me they are his life and he love me more than all them. so yup finally one category he fits into!_

"Believes in not having sex before marriage of course just like you do Of course"

_**Believed **in and we are getting married in 4 days so it doesn't really count. What is it with marriage proposals: always leading to sex???_

"What if I married him in four days time?"

"You wouldn't do that Gin."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't understand the concept of love. That's why Ginny you're too young to understand. Now pass me them carrots"

END FLASHBACK

_A/N Nathan means He gave and Nadie means Hope._

_Macy and Archie are just random names I found and Dimitrius means follower of Dememter._

_Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed so far!!_

_Please review and I shall update soon. _


	9. In Which it is pure fluff

* * *

_A/N this chapter is for_ _**Harry's lil-Bitch**. because i don't want her to be killed, she is a very loyal reviewer._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Harry Potter kingdom. I do however own Noah, Emily ,Felicity Malfoy and Persephone and Nathan, Nadie, Archie, Macy and Dimitrius Potter._

* * *

They knew the conversation was over when Mrs Weasley was heard to be saying

"GIVE ME YOUR WAND RONALD HARRY HAS DONE IT WHY CAN'T YOU???"

"MUM I AM NEARLY 30 YEARS OLD."

"THEN DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE 5 NOW WAND."

"FINE"

The sound of wood smashing down on to the dining room table was heard and the door to the living room swung open, revealing a very angry Ron followed by an embarrassed Harry. Ron threw him self on to one of the arm chairs crossed his arms and sulked. Harry sat on the arm chair across from him, Dimitrius ran to his father and settled on his lap.

Draco walked back into the room and returned to his seat next to Ginny he put his arms round her, she nestled back into his chest. Draco smiled and turned his attention to the room. He let out a small chuckle when he saw Ron looking very much like how Noah sulked when he was around the age of five, he turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear "I told you it was your family's fault Noah was a sulker." Ginny turned to look at her brother, who know had a full pout and laughed.

Ron scowled at them both. Hermione seeing the tension that was being build up in the room decide to change the subject. "So how did you two go from enemies to well this" she waved her hand over at the couple who were snuggled together.

"Ah well now that's Draco's fault." Ginny looked up at her husband and smiled.

**Flashback**

_A fifteen year old Ginny Weasley was running down the hall. She was late to potions and Snape was going to kill her. Life couldn't get any better. Then. BAM! She fell backwards, her bag splitting open stuff spilling all over the floor. She growled gathering up her things. "You know you could at least help."_

_"you know I could but I really don't thing that's a very productive use of our time." the towering boy drawled. He pulled her up she was only a little shorter than himself. He checked there was no-one in the corridor, before looking down at her "Malfoy what are you doing?" she questioned. "I need to get to potions so if you would kindly let go off my arm I'll be on my wa-"_

_Then he kissed her. It was soft and gentle, but also demanding. She opened her mouth to say something, but he took advantage of the situation and began softly caressing her tongue with his own. She wanted to push him off. but she really didn't want to. She melted in to him. He broke away smirking._

_"That however is much more productive." she stood there mouth half open. "What's wrong? Ferret got your tongue?" he asked. He leant down and kissed her again but this time she took control, her arms sliding around his neck. She broke away, looked up at him, bit her bottom lip and turned away. Using her wand to effortlessly collect her things she started walking away._

_"Room of Requirement half seven tonight, Ginny." he called out after her, shocked that she would have the confidence to do something like that._

_"I'll think about it Draco." was his reply. She turned smirking at him. His smirk. It was then he realised he was actually in love with this girl and he didn't just want to use her. As Ginny walked away, he watched until she vanished around the corner, unknown to him when she reached the corner she broke into a flat out sprint. She was really late for potions now. Unknown to her once she walked around the corner Draco performed a little dance._ (A/N if you watch friend recognise this dance as the one chandler does on the table after he find out he is Monica's best sex ever)_ life really couldn't get any better._

**End flashback**

"I never asked you did you kiss me that day?" Ginny asked her husband.

"I had liked you for mouths and I just felt like it was the best time to make a move, it was the day I realised I love you."

Ginny moved up Draco's body, making him shiver. Before kissing both his neck and his jaw line. Before whispering

"Tonight I show you how much I love you." Draco smirked before capturing her lips in a promising kiss.  
Ron coughed from across the room.

"Excuse me you were sleeping with my little sister. When she was fifteen"

"No actually Ronald. I didn't sleep with him until he asked me to marry him." Ginny smirked at her older brother who looked horrified.

**FLASHBACK**

_He kissed her. She was intoxicated by his peppermint taste. She wanted more. Her arms travelled around his neck. He broke away to look at her._

_"I love you" he breathed. She gasped he always said he didn't know how to love. That he couldn't by admitting he loved her he was giving away his weakness to the enemy. '"I know I haven't had much of an example of love. I mean what with my parents." he looked away burying his head into her neck. "but if love feels like this, like I can't take my eyes off you for five seconds otherwise I will die. Like I have to spend the rest of my life with you otherwise it won't be worth living. Then I'm in love with you. I swear Ginny I love you."_

_She smiled at him her large doe like eyes meeting his molten silver ones. They were a light silver. The colour of love in his eyes she had only seen it before when he was talking about his mum but now his eyes looked at her like that. Her chest felt like it was about to burst._

_"I love you too." she whispered into his ear. he kissed her again. His hands weaving into her crimson blood red hair. He held her close to him._

_"Marry me" he asked kissing her neck._

_She pushed him away from her. "What?" _

_"I mean it Gin I love you. You love me lets go get married"  
"_

_"But they will disown you everyone will turn their backs on you."_

_"I don't care. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of forever with you. I don't need any one else, just you and any children we may have"  
_

_"Ok"  
"What?"  
_

_"I'll marry you. You bloody ferret. I want to have your children. I want to be with you forever and always" She trailed on his mouth moving, to his jaw line_

_"I'm ready." she said her hot breath brushing past his ear._

_"Are you sure?'"he questioned _

_"I didn't just say all that for that you know Ginny I meant it.' she looked up at him_

_"I know now. Please show me how much"  
_

_"With pleasure."_

END FLASHBACK

Draco lent down and kissed his wife again. "I love you"

"I love you too Draco."

Ron and Harry looked ill. Hermione had tears in her eyes. At the same time Ron and Harry said "I did not need to hear that." Hermione sobbed.

"That's so sweet"

_A/N please Reveiw and thats to everyone who reviewed last time thanks. i only got 4 reviews last time i want at least 6 if you want me to update tomorrow._


	10. In which Ron's past is revealed

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you regconise.Anything you don't it is mine

* * *

It was a few hours later, after Harry, Hermione and all the children had gone home, after Fred and George, had shown Noah and Emily a few pranks and a brand new product named after them. 

_**The FEASEL AND WERRET GLUE SWEET.** _

_Just one lick and your enemies mouth will be stuck for hours!_

(It was inspired by the time Noah and Emily had put superglue on Draco's doughnut casing a four and a half hour trip to the hospital that was just the prototype. The real thing was tested on Fred and George themselves. It killed them not being able to make any wisecracks)

And Mrs Weasley had managed to separate Ron's mouths. It was quiet in the burrow. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one, like you get after Christmas dinner with your family until one of the younger children start laughing. Ginny asked a question she would later regret.

"So Ron. Why haven't you married or had any children?"

Ron scowled at his younger sister and stormed out the room.

"What's wrong with Weasley?" Draco asked. Mrs Weasley turned to Fred and George outraged. "You didn't tell them?!"  
"Ginny said that she could stand to hear about what was going on at home-" Fred commented

"Said it upset her to much. And this-" George added

"Would have devastated her." the both said in union.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Ginny pleaded. Mrs Weasley gave one final look of disgust to her sons before turning to look at her only daughter.

"Ron is married, he also has a son." Mrs Weasley started

"So why did he storm out of here like that?" Draco questioned.

"There was a fire. about two years ago, Ron was working the night shift when it happened. They both died, well three of them. Ron never forgave himself. He locked himself in his room for mouths. I had to slide his meals through his door"

Ginny had tears collecting in her eyes. Draco kissed the top of her head and held her hand.

"Oh god." she whispered. "What were their names?"

"Sadie and Aden. Sadie was also expecting a little boy. Aden was seven. Ron and Sadie had been married for nine years. "

"I should go talk to him." She detangled her self from her husband and ran up the stairs following Ron's path.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the garish orange door. "Ron" she called softly,before opening it. She looked inside, the faces of the Chudley Cannons waved and whistled at her from their places around Ron's room. She called his name again a little louder. Shrugging her shoulders she walked out the room shutting the orange door, behind her. 

Walking past the perfectly painted white door that led to Percy's old room, and the door blackened around the edges, belonging to the twins room. Stopped outside the room with the unicorn painted on it.

Bill had painted it when she was six, her dad had charmed it so the paint would never fade. it had an inscription reading

_Weasley angelus veho unicorn ut is somnus_

* * *

She heard soft singing coming from inside the room. She knew Felicity was in there but she also knew that if Felicity had woken, she would have wandered downstairs, looking for her Daddy. She was definitely a Daddy's girl. His little princess, Ginny should have been jealous but she wasn't. It made her heart melt when she saw them two together. Besides she had both Noah and Emily looking out for her. 

She knew there was only one person who would be in there. Ron. She carefully pushed the door open, letting the memories wash over her. The faded pink walls, with the yellow stars bordering. He desk with the tooth marks. She hadn't been in this room ever since she ran from the stained glass circle window, nearly twelve years ago.

"Ron?" she enquired. He she saw him sitting on her bed. He was stroking Felicity hair singing the song her mum had sang to them all when they were younger and that she in turn had sung to her children.

"Hey" she whispered.

"I sang it to Aden you know"

"Did you?" she sat down next to him smiling at her sleeping daughter.

"Yeah wouldn't go to sleep unless someone sang it to him. I had to teach it to Sadie, but Aden always told me that she didn't' sing it right. Told me I was the best at it."

"Do you miss them?"

"Everyday Gin. I see women with brown hair, walking down the street and I think it's her. I see little red-headed boys in the park and I think they will run up asking me to play with him." Ron looked down. Ginny knew he was crying.

"I needed you Ginny. I missed you when you were gone. You never got to meet Aden or Sadie. No-one ever got to meet my new little boy. We were going to name him Rufus. It means red haired." Ginny chuckled. Ron continued"The irony is Aden means Little fire."

"Oh Ron. I am so sorry.I wish I had met them. They sound amazing."

"They were." he looked up at his sister and half-smiled. "I'm sorry I was angry earlier. It was just a shock you know seeing you after nearly twelve years, with Malfoy as well. And three kids in tow."

"Five." She corrected him.

"Five?" he looked at her his head tilted slightly to the side. It was his puzzled look.

"Yes, five. I'm expecting twins again." she put her hands to her stomach.

Now it was Ron's turn to laugh. "Bloody Weasley fertility." He shook his head.  
He turned to look at his niece. "She's just like you. You know."

"Really? Everyone always says she's like Draco, that the only way they can tell she's mine is because of the hair."

"No she's you.The twins too. They have your sprit. You used to call me Ronald when you were angry too. Or hex me." Ginny smiled.

"The twins are going to be murder with a wand. I'm almost afraid."

"Your kidding me right. Hermione tells me Flich is still working at Hogwarts and still gunning for corporal punishment. They are the next generation of Weasley twins in like 15 years. They will be lucky if he doesn't hang them by their toes. Just for revenge for Fred and George" They both laughed.

"Thank you." they both said at the same time. Ron moved so he could hug his sister.

"Come on little Gin-bug lets go see what's for tea."

"Only if you'll tell me more about the magic later, Ronnie."

"I've never let you down yet have I Gin-bug?"

"Never"

It was a routine they had developed when they were little. Ron kissed her forehead. And steered her out. Taking one last look at his niece in the room. He whispered to her. "I like you even if you do have Malfoy's eyes."

Felicity mumbled something in her sleep that sounded very like

"Night uncle Ronnie"

Ron smiled and shut the door.

**A/N:**

_Weasley angelus veho unicorn ut is somnus meant to read_

_ the weasley angel rides the unicorn while she sleeps._

ok so this chapter is for both LoVeAngel97 & Imokit. the were the sixth reveiwers. LoVeAngel97 unoffically and Imokit offically. I love all your reveiws and i read everyone. i also try to reply to them all. but last chapt. i still only got 7 reveiws. if you want me to continue i need more. i mean i have 45 alerts set up! just a little yay or nay would be fine.

Thank you to everyone who reveiwed. i love you mucho!!

now press the little button!!


	11. In which there is a Reunion

**Disclaimer:_ if you recongise it its not mine. if you don't then that is mine. _**

**_probably_**

**In which there is a Reunion**

"Blaise? Are you here?" Hermione called out into the hallway. It had been four days since Ginny and Malfoy had returned home. They had moved into a house on the edge of Hogsmede two days ago. Now that everyone had settled in, Ginny had invited her and Blaise to a dinner party at the new house. Now all Hermione had to do was invite Blaise if she could find him.

"BLAISE JULIUS ZABINI! WHERE ARE YOU??"

A loud crack echo around the hall. "Hello Hermione. you called?" she turned to see him leaning causally against the doorframe. His black hair falling into his deep velvet eyes. He was from Italian descent and he had all the classic features of the Italian. he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Ah there you are. We have a date tonight, well a double date in fact"

"Hermione your not setting Ron up again are you? Every date is the same he ends up crying because the girl orders Sadie's favourite wine or she has on a dress by the same designer who created Sadie's wedding dress or that one disastrous time when the woman had a son named Rufus and he accused her of stealing his son."

He stepped closer to his girlfriend "there are other ways to entertain ourselves you know," he wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. "and I don't just mean playing on the wizarding wireless" he kissed her full on the mouth.

After he broke away, it took Hermione a very seconds to get her breath back.  
"As wonderful as that.. Tastes." Blaise smirked "its not Ron. Not this time. We have a date with the Malfoys." He took off her coat and hung it up on the hooks each head was shaped like a snake.

"Hermione, sweetheart. The Malfoy's died years ago. Lucius died in the war. Narcissia married Snape and Draco's been missing for like twelve years"

"Blaise did you never think that it was strange that Ginny Weasley went missing at the same time as Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh god the last time I heard from Draco it was from a Floo message, a day after he went missing. It said that he had done what he had always dreamt of doing since second year. That's when the Weasley girl joined. You don't think her killed her do you?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the pained expression that crossed her boyfriend's face.

"Hermione this is serious. He could go to Azkaban for this. That's why he's been on the run for twelve years." Blaise slummed into a chair.

"Blaise sweetie, calm down Draco didn't kill anyone. I don't think he has anyway."

"Then why did you bring up Ginny Weasley?"

"They are married Blaise. They got married the day he sent you that Floo."

Blaise mouth the words "dreamt of doing since second year" then "not every Weasley is that bad Blaise" and finally "do you think I'd make a good father Blaise?" he was recalling phrases that stuck out in his head when he thought of Draco.

"That little bas-" he looked up to she Hermione frowning at him "swine" she nodded "He's been obsessed with her since our second year. Never told me either. I'm what twenty-nine. Well that's good. all the clues were there and it has only taken me eighteen years to work it out maybe I should quit teaching potions and become an auror with Potter and Weasley. Probably be as good as them too." then he stopped. thinking for a moment "How do you know if their married? Do they have any children? Does he know Lucius is dead, or that his mum has married Snape?" Blaise looked around the room for a moment "and where are your children"

"Blaise you can ask him yourself to night on our double date and Harry has the kids to night so you can find someway to entertain me all night long" she moved up and kissed him "and I don't mean the wizarding wireless." Hermione smirked at him. Blaise just smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Four hours later at the brand new Malfoy house.

"Gin? Ginny? Mal-Draco? You here?" Hermione called out. Blaise apparrated in next to her. "where are they?"

"I'm not sure." Their question was answered a little while later when a flustered looking Ginny Malfoy came out she had on a knee length dark denim skirt and a green blouse of which the buttons were done up all wrong. Her hair was ruffled and her face a little flushed.

"hello" she smiled warmly at both Hermione and Blaise "Draco will be out in a moment he has a erm… problem that needs to be taken care of before he can join us."

Blaise smirked at the woman in front of him his eyes indicating her buttons. "I bet he does." Ginny blushed a very deep shade of red and turned around fixing the buttons.

"I'll get you all a drink. Red or white wine?" she said smiling once again.

After Draco had joined then and poured Ginny's white wine down the sink, before she had even managed to take a sip. Ginny pouted saying "one small glass won't hurt Draco."

Ginny led Hermione in to the lounge where they could share photographs of the children leaving Draco and Blaise in the dining room.

"so how did you manage to get the Granger girl"

"She's Potter now Draco"

"And that makes it better?" Draco raised one eyebrow.

"I see your point"

"but seriously how did you manage to get the good Gryffindor girl to date the big bad Slytherin boy"

"I met her in the divorce office actually"

"what were you doing in the divorce department at the ministry"

"getting a divorce maybe."

"you got married? To who?" Draco took a sip of his red wine.

"Pansy Parkinson" Blaise muttered.

Draco sputtered his wine back through his mouth and nose. "You married Parkinson"

"I was drunk alright. My genius was impaired"

"Sure mate. Sure" there was silence for a few minutes before Blaise spoke again.

" I've missed you Draco"

"you too Blaise. I missed you too."

**A/N: WANTED**

**MORE REVEIWS**

**REWARD:**

**A BRAND NEW CHAPPIE NEARLY EVERYDAY!!!**

_**all you have to do is press the pretty button. press it please. press it!**_


	12. in which there is small talk

**Disclaimer:_ if you recongise it its not mine. if you don't then that is mine. _**

**_probably._**

In which small talk is made.

"So please everyone dig in." Ginny sat down at the dining table next to her husband, opposite Hermione and diagonally across from Blaise. She turned to look at Blaise. "So Blaise you know what me and Draco have been doing the past twelve years. We know what Hermione has been up to. What about you? What did you do?"

"Well Gin, I haven't had any kids but I was married for a brief time. I would rather not discuss it."

"Why not? Did it end badly?" she looked a him with a sympathy. Draco smirked at Blaise, Blaise's face read panic. Draco turned and looked at his wife. He smiled evilly.

"Blaise married Pansy sweetie"  
"As in Parkinson?" Ginny laughed sculpturing her water all over the place.

"The one and only"

Ginny, before busting out into laugher, simply stated. "Gutted, Blaise" Everyone except Blaise laughed. Hermione managed to choke out

"You said you were too drunk to remember. That you just found the ring on your finger and needed an annulment to finish it!"

"Hey! I was drunk all right. My mind and vision were impaired. And in my defence, I only ever slept with her" he visibly shuddered when he admitted this. "When I was drunk. Draco here slept with her on numerous occasions and when he was stone cold sober." Blaise smirked at his victory.

"Actually Blaise, Gin is the only one I've ever been with." Draco covered Ginny's hand with his own smiling at her. Hermione stopped laughing abruptly. Both her and Blaise cried out at the same

"Your kidding." Draco merely shrugged and shook his head.

"But you were proclaimed Slytherin Sex God ever since third year!!"

"Even us Gryffindors knew about that." Hermione agreed

"Pansy lied. She started it she offered herself to me on a plate but I turned her down, she obviously didn't want to lose face in front of the other girls. So she lied. Then everyone else started to lie as well. Soon it spread all about the school. I didn't sleep with her because I was a little obsessed with someone else." he rubbed his thumb over Ginny's hand. "also she is a tad of an ugly whore."

"there is that" Blaise agreed.

"yeah" Draco nodded.

"Well you learn something new day." Blaise sighed.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "isn't that on the wall in your classroom."

"yes it. Is your point?"  
"you teach Blaise?"

"yeah I replaced Snape as potion master at Hogwarts, after …" Blaise trailed off. They all knew what he meant. The War. Even Draco and Ginny knew how badly it had affected people. There was a few minutes on silence before Draco changed the subject .

"Me and Ginny taught at a muggle high school. We were joint professors teaching chemistry. It was very much like potions."

"Maybe you can replace me at Hogwarts, then I can teach, transfiguration and 'Mione can teach Charms. Then it will be just like_ she_ promised when she first hired me." he scowled at his girlfriend.

"I did try, Blaise but McGonagall said it wasn't possible. That is a good idea though."

"You see, I'm not just a pretty face." Blaise had a wide smile plastered on his face.

"yeah don't push it sweetie." Blaise's smile fell. Hermione continued

"but seriously that is a pretty good idea. What do you think about working at Hogwarts. You could be joint Professors and then when Ginny goes on maternity leave. Draco can cover the classes. Then once the baby is born they can take it in turns to look after both the baby and Felicity. What do you think?"

Ginny put her glass of water down on the table. "Babies and how did you know I was pregnant?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"oh come off it Gin. No alcohol. Both you and Draco keep touching your stomach. I have had four children. Gin. I _know_ the signs. I would say you were about four month along as well"

Ginny chuckled and nodded putting her hand to her slightly swollen stomach.  
She turned and looked at her husband. "what do you think then about this job offer?"

"It sounds pretty good to me, we will be working together again so I can keep looking after you. It means we won't have to leave Noah and Emily unsupervised, which means we might be able to stop Flich killing them."

Blaise looked up and at Draco. "bloody flich. you know he put me in detention the other week. Yeah. _Me_ I'm a teacher now. Made me clean the whole of the Great Hall without magic!"

"and why did you get the detention Blaise?" Hermione asked. One eyebrow raised. Both Ginny and Draco could see why she would make a good deputy head.

"becauseIthrewstinkbombsathim." Blaise mumbled into his now empty plate.

"exactly."

"I think I'd like working at Hogwarts." both Draco and Ginny said at the same time. Draco turned to Hermione. he leant across the table to shake her hand.

"you have yourself a deal Ms. Potter."

"excellent."

"Daddy?" a small voice was heard. Felicity was standing in the door way wearing her pink one piece pyjamas covered in little snitches . Fred and George had bought them for her and now the were her favourite.

"what's wrong Felicity?" Draco stood up and walked over to his youngest daughter. He picked her up balancing her on his hips.

"You or Mummy never came in to say I love you." the little girl looked crushed.

Ginny stood up and stood next to her husband and stroked her daughter's soft fine strawberry blonde hair. "we did sweetie but you had fallen asleep"  
Felicity thought for a moment before looking at her mum. "Will you come and say it now?"

Draco answered "of course we will." he turned to his guests. "we will be right back." Draco handed Felicity to Ginny and kissed her on the top of her head. Then he turned to Ginny as well and kissed her as well. Before placing his hand in the small of Ginny's back and leading her out of the room.

Once they had left, Blaise turned to Hermione and said "it suits him. Being the family man. I never thought I'd say this but Draco Malfoy has a heart that is filled with love"

Hermione took a sip of her wine. "I know. There are just so perfect. I guess her fire really melted his ice."

"I guess so."

**A/N**

**now my A/N have been seen as a little itimidating. but that is the point people!**

**i love getting reveiws and reveiws give me inspiration to type. one chappie a day. i come home from school and i type. then i post. but if im not getting reveiws why should i type?**

**thank you to everyone who has reveiwed. i loves you mucho!!**


	13. in which it is the start of a trip

**Disclaimer:_ if you recongise it its not mine. if you don't then that is mine. _**

**_probably._**

**In which it is mainly just a filler chapter,but they start the trip to Diagon Alley**

Both the twins and Draco and Ginny were starting at Hogwarts in a week and Felicity had been enrolled at Hogsmede Day-care. They needed supplies. The was only one place in the world that they could get the supplies needed for Hogwarts. Diagon Alley.

It was a Saturday morning, in the middle of a boiling hot august, with only a week till term starts it was quite possibly the worst time to go shopping for school supplies.

To say that Ginevra Molly Anne Malfoy was stressed was quite simply …an understatement. She could really do without taking the twins shopping for the first time today. Felicity had lost her first tooth and was showing any and everyone. She still had to make an appointment with a mid-witch and Draco kept bugging her for a bloody house elf.

"Right" She stood in front of her family who were still eating their breakfast of cereals. "I shall floo Noah. Then Draco you can take Felicity. Then I'll come back and take Emily. Any questions?" She stood with her hands on her hips. Draco gulped and turned to his wife. "Gin, Sweetheart. I've well.. I've never actually flooed before. So you'll need to assist me also." Ginny took a deep breath. "Your kidding me."

"No, my Father never told me how to floo. He said it was common. It said that if the scum of the earth Weas-" He stopped right there. He had just realised his mistake. Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. He need to save himself but he could not find an escape route anywhere.

"Children please go to your room me and your dad need to discuss a few things"

Ginny grinded out her mouth twisted in some kind of grimace. The children still sat watching in their seats. The Weasley temper was about to blow and their dad was sitting there eyes full of fear.

"Aww but mum we wanted-" Emily started

"To see the fireworks." Noah nodded in agreement with his sister.

"I SAID GO!!"

The children scampered off to their playroom.

Ginny closed in on Draco. "Is that what you still think? That Weasleys are the scum of the earth. Even though you married a Weasley your self? Is that what you think of me? IS IT DRACO? IS IT?" She had her hands on either side of the table and was staring at him. There was only one way that he knew could shut her up. But it was risky. She may just kill him for it. As her eyes flashed once again with anger. Meaning she hadn't finished yet. He decided to take the risk. So he stood up and kissed her. One little kiss and she jumped on him.

* * *

Now three hours later all of Ginny's frustration gone they decide to take the knight bus into Diagon Alley. When they arrived at the leaky caldron. Felicity was huddled in Draco's shirt, crying. Draco himself was visibly shaken. Ginny looked as through she was going to be sick. And the twins eyes were lit up in amusement.  
"Can we catch-" 

"That to go home-"

"Again. It was better-"

"Than going -"

"To a theme park-"

Draco turned to look at his eldest children. Disbelief in his eyes. "We'll see"  
"Yes!" two excited voices exclaimed.

Draco put Felicity down and extracted his wand. Using magic was like riding a broom, once you knew how. You would never forget. He tapped out a pattern on the bricks. They hadn't changed it since he was at Hogwarts. He shook his head is disbelief. Wizards were so trusting. That's what let to the second stupid war in the first place.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, children. Now please don't run off." Too late the twins had seen the bright orange sign reading Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. In the window there was a sign saying

_Sample Feasel and Werret's glue Sweet!! _

_Get the people you love to hate!_

The back ground of the sign was a very unflattering photograph of Draco. Red in the face trying to prise his mouth open. It was a wizarding picture so you could see the anger amplifying inside of him. "Ginevra, I am going to kill your brothers"

"Draco, what are you talking ab-" and then she saw it. She tried, she really did but there was no-way she could hold back the giggles erupting. Draco looked at her and growled before storming off in the direction of the shop. Ginny picked up Felicity and ran after him.

"Daddy is mad isn't he?" Felicity asked her mum. "He's going to kill uncles Gred and Forge isn't he?"

"Lets hope not sweetie lets hope not."

"BLOODY WEASELS. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco stormed into the shop.

"Ah look Gred if it is our favourite brother-in-law"  
"Good morning Draco how can we help you today?"  
"Maybe we can interest you in one of your lovely children's sweets"  
"Discounts for family you know!" Fred Weasley winked at Draco.

"No you bloody… Prune faces (A/N Yay Sarah!!) I demand you take that poster down immediately and NO! I will not sample your sweets"

"Such a shame Ronald tried one." they split apart relieving a very infuriated Ron running around trying to rip his mouth apart he keep pointing his finger at the Weasley twins.

"You know it's the second time he's tried on of them-" George pointed at the red faced Ron,

"One moment he's sitting there-"

"Talking about how stupid _**you**_-"

"Must be eating one of our candies-"

"Then he picks one up one off of the counter"

"And puts it into his mouth-"

"You would think our own brother-"

"Our own brother-" Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Would know not to eat one of our candies-"

"Sweet Draco?" Fred held out the tray to Draco.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Draco raised one eyebrow.

Harry walked into the shop and on seeing the sweets on offer, he proclaimed

"OOH sweeties, mind if I have one." he then placed the sweet in his mouth. It took a few moments,for the sweets to work. Then his mouth was firmly stuck together. He joined Ron in running around trying to rip his jaw open.  
The twins were rolling around in laughter. Draco shook his head in disbelief.  
Noah and Emily, who had seen the whole scene were the first to comment.  
"Ladies and gentlemen-"

"Your saviour of the wizarding world"

This just prompted more laughter.

**A/N**. Please just press the pretty button! i loves you mucho if you do or already have done!


	14. In which the trip is continued

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

In which the trip is continued

The Malfoy family had exited _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _and was now making their way over to _Ollivanders. _Draco held the door open for his wife and children and ushered them inside. The ring of the bell alerted, Mr Ollivander, to the front desk.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I've been expecting you. Still remember the day you both got your wands. Mr Malfoy, you had the oak version and your lovely wife the mahogany but they shared the same core, dragon heartstring. Obviously meant for a couple. They were made at the same time you know."

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. "That's wonderful Mr Ollivander, but we are here to get our children's wands."

"Ah yes of course, Noah Oscar and Emily Marissa Malfoy, first year at Hogwarts."

"How do you know our names?" Noah and Emily asked at the same time. Mr Ollivander simply tapped his nose, and pulled a tape measure out of his robe pocket. "Wand arm?"

"They are both left handed (**A/N** just for you Rachael!!), Mr Ollivander." Ginny smiled at the old man and rearranged Felicity, who was sleeping on her hip.

While Mr Ollivander was searching the selves for the perfect wands for her eldest children, she tapped Draco on the shoulder, Draco took one look at his wife and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny object no bigger than a 5 pence coin. He tapped his wand to it and it grew into a full sized pram. After putting it up, he took Felicity from Ginny's arms and positioned her in to the pram. Ginny mouthed thanks before moving so she was resting on the handles of the pushchair.

"Very interesting they should both be left handed, Mrs Malfoy. Means they shall be great duellers and full of surprises, much like your brothers, Fred and George, they are both left handed if I am not mistaken. Ah. Lets try the willow seven inches with a unicorn hair for Miss Malfoy and for her brother, I am thinking the oak, like his father, but eleven inches with a Phoenix tail feather." he handed them each a wand. "Now give it a swish." Noah and Emily looked at one another each raising their right eyebrows, just like their father had taught them to do. They raised their left hands and moved the wands in time with one another, out of the end of each wand, sparks of blue, yellow, red and green came spilling out.

Mr Ollivander laughed. "Well it seems I chose the correct wands for them, however the sparks are usually an early indication of which house they are going to be in at Hogwarts. It seems the wands don't feel like sharing with us. We'll just have to wait. It will certainly be interesting." He took the wands and wrapped them up. "That will be 14 galleons please Mr Malfoy." Draco took out the small leather pouch, Fred Weasley had given him earlier, the money was from the Malfoy vaults. Draco had asked him to make the withdrawals, so he didn't have to ride in those wretched carts. He handed him the large gold coins.

As they were exiting the shop, Ginny called out over her shoulder at the old man who was busying himself with tiding up. "Mr Ollivander, I'll floo you to let you know what house the twins are in at Hogwarts."

"Ah, but there is no need my dear, I already know."

"But how?"

"Magic." he smiled at the red head, and nodded towards her young, sleeping daughter. "I already have the perfect wand for Felicity, cherry wood, twelve inches, dragon heart string. I shall keep it especially for her. A special wand for a special girl. She will be needing it." And as soon as he was finished, he was gone.

"Gin, are you coming?" Draco asked poking his head back around the door.

"Yeah of course." She glanced down at her sleeping child and started pushing the pram towards the door her husband was holding open for her, the confusion was still evident on her face.

"Right then next stop _Flourish and Blotts_, to get the books we need. Then to the apothecary's for the supplies your mother and I need as well as the basic stuff for you two, and finally _Madam Malkin's _for our robes, also we will need to find and jewellers around here that will make me the copy for the Malfoy ring in a much more feminine style for you Emily." Draco was talking to his eldest children, ticking things off in his head.

"Why do you need to make Emily a copy Dad? Surely there has been a Malfoy daughter somewhere along the line?" Noah looked up at his Dad, it didn't get why he had to wear the old stupid ring, that he was pretty sure had been pried off his ancestors dead fingers before, and Emily got a brand new shiny one.

"Emily was the first female to be born into the Malfoy lines for thousands of years. Noah Oscar, just like your mother was the first Weasley girl born to them in thousands of years. It will do you good to remember your heritage." Noah rolled his eyes at his father, he always called him by his real name when spouting the whole heritage rubbish. "Yes Dad."

Ginny chuckled as she followed her husband's long strides toward _Flourish and Blotts_ pushing the pram in front of herShe knew how much Noah hated the fact that Draco insisted that when they attended Hogwarts both he and Emily would have to wear the 'Malfoy ring'.

Once they had finished getting school supplies and robes for the whole family including 5 pairs of Teaching robes for both Draco and Ginny (slate grey for Draco of course and a lighter grey for Ginny.) and some maternity robes that had been charmed to 'grow with you, no matter how big you get' for Ginny. They made their way over to '_Emeralds and Rubies the family jewellers. Est. 1265'_

Draco ended up buying both Noah and Emily a new ring each, Emily a platinum chain to hold her ring on, Felicity was given a necklace with a fairy charm upon it, he also bought Ginny some earrings which had a emerald teardrop on each, a necklace to match and both he and Ginny wizarding watches with two faces. One that told the time and the other was charmed like the Weasley clock to show where all seven of them (even the unborn twins but for the present moment and next few months their hands were glued to Ginny's) were at in any given moment. When Ginny protested about the amount of money he had spent in a single shop. He shrugged it off and simply told her that his father had left him money to spend like a Malfoy and spending like a Malfoy he was. She had just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

At ten o'clock that night and they had all safely returned home, Ginny was standing over Felicity's bed, watching her sleep. She couldn't get what Mr Ollivander had said to her out of her head. Draco came in and stood behind her encircling her waist with his arms and resting his head on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked, after living with Ginny for twelve years and being in love with her since her was twelve, he could read her emotions pretty well.

"Mr Ollivander said that Felicity was special and that he had already found her wand, then he added that she would be needing it. What do you think that means?" She sighed and turned around, facing her husband.

"I don't know Ginny, but whatever it means she will always be our little girl and we will always love her." He lent down capturing her lips in a kiss. "Now stop worrying and come to bed its not good for you or the babies and I know the perfect way to calm you down." He smirked at her suggestively. She giggled and nodded her head he kissed her again, then ran into her room.

"Good night Felicity Eve, sleep tight sweetie. Love you." Ginny bend down and kissed her daughters forehead. Felicity mumbled in her sleep. "Love you Mummy." Giny smiled and shut the door behind her.

**A/N. Right the children do not have middle names, they have double barreled names.**

**IMPORTANT!! Also in your reviews please could you tell me what house you think Emily & Noah should be in please!!!**

**Thirdly, check out my new one shot Open your Eyes.**

**Fourth, please reveiw now you have read. the pretty button just wants to be pressed **


	15. In which Draco gets slaughtered

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

In which Draco gets slaughtered (_and by that I mean drunk,)_

"Morning Ginny." Draco whispered in his sleeping wife's ear, next to him. He ran his hand up the inside of her arm causing her to giggle.

"Mmm Morning sweetie." she turn to face her husband. He was leaning on his elbow, this hair slightly tousled from last night's 'activities' and sleep. He rolled over so he was straddling Ginny and began kissing her. Once Ginny had gathered up another will power to push her husband away she asked him and his cocky little smirk "What has got into you?"

He mocked outrage. "Do I need an excuse to kiss my beautiful wife, who I love more than the whole world, in the morning?"

"If your giving that as an explanation you do, what do you want?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Blaise has invited me, Fred and George out tonight."

"Where to?"

"A bar in Diagon Alley."

"Draco, you realise you are a light weight when it comes to alcohol, they are going to drink you under the table ."

"I am not a light weight. I promise just two drinks and I'll come straight home." He smiled hopefully at his wife. Ginny considered this for and moment before smiling suggestively at Draco. "Convince me?"

Draco eyes , lit up and he smirked. "Of course." was his reply before he covered Ginny's lips with his.

At six o clock that same evening.

"Why has Blaise invited my brothers anyway? He has never met them." Ginny called to Draco who was in the bathroom, getting dressed for his big night out.

"I don't know but he said he wanted to meet the great men who managed to a take photograph of me looking less than perfect and have also managed to get Potter to eat one of Werret's and Feasel's Glue sweets, and then took a photo to use in their marketing campaign. I believe the words he used to describe them was true comic geniuses."

Ginny laughed. Draco walked out the bathroom and stood behind his wife encircling her with his arms. "Now you are sure you are ok about this? Because I can just turn Blaise down if you want."

"Draco just go I promise we will be fine. I swear."

"Ok, two drinks and I'll come home."

"Draco go." he gave her and the children, one last kiss before leaving.

The final thing he heard was "Mum, Felicity accidentally picked up one of Uncle Gred and Forge's Canary creams."

"Mummy they gave me the sweetie"

"_shut up_ Felicity_"_

Maybe he would have just one drink before coming home tonight, Ginny might just need his help.

* * *

4 hours and 8 alcoholic beverages later not including the full a bottle of fire whiskey later

"You know what Blaise? Ginevra said I was a lightweight and a…. What am I again Blaise?"

"A lightweight?" he offered. Blaise had drunk the same amount as Draco, but was still perfectly fine.

"No my surname Blaise. What is it?"

"Malfoy, mate"

"ah yes. That's right a Malfoy." then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Erm Fred George I think its time to get Draco home."

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Mind you, Gin is going to kill us when we return him in this state." George Weasley spoke both he and his brother had had more to drink than both Draco and Blaise put together, but they were still sober

"Its not our fault he's a lightweight ,is it?" Fred Weasley put down his glass of fire whiskey.

"I am not a Malfoy, Gred, I am a lightweight and lightweights are not Malfoys."

"Right Draco, lets get you home. Ginny and the children are waiting." Blaise helped Draco up out of his seat and stood him in front of him. "Draco, I need you to hold on tight to my arm, Now Don't let go you got that? DO NOT let go"

Draco nodded. "Right. Let go. Got it."

Blaise turned to the Weasley twins "Give me a hand, guys"

"No way-"

"Blaisey-boy-"

"Gin is going to be-"

"Fuming when she-"

"Sees him-"

"we want to be well clear!"

They disapparated with a crack. Blaise called out "Cheers" after them and held on securely to Draco's arm. Then he disapparated they both to Draco's house.

* * *

The first thing Ginny heard was her name being sung through the letterbox. 

"Ginevra, Ginevra, the love of my lifeeee."

"Shut up Draco, your kids are probably in bed."

"My chillllllllllldren, I loveeee themm."

"Alright Draco. Lets ring the door bell"

"SHHHHHH Blaise the children." Draco screamed. Then Ginny opened the door and looked at the scene in front of her. Her husband was being help up by Blaise who was rolling his eyes at Draco.

She simply smirked and said to Blaise. "I told him he was a lightweight."

Draco upon seeing his wife, stepped forward to give her a hug however he miscalculated the distance and fell straight to the floor where he promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: Now you have read please review. !! I still need to know what house you would like the twins to be in let me know in your reveiw!!**


	16. In which Noah and Emily have an idea

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. **

**Probably.**

In Which the twins have an idea to save Draco's sorry butt.

"Draco! Get up!" Ginny voice echoed in his ear. Draco merely mumbled and rolled over. His stupid head hurt and he could really do with out the Weasley temper right now. He pulled the pillow over his head.

"Accio pillow. This is important Draco" the pillow went zooming from his head and into her hands. He had forgotten that she was using magic now. He open his eyes just slightly but the light still burned them. He growled at the woman a sneer on his face.

"What the bloody hell do you want **woman**! If you haven't noticed I'm hungover, my head hurts and I could _really_ do with out your pregnant hormonal mess or Weasley temper right now!!" as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he was going to regret it but right now he really didn't care.

"Oh my God_ Malfoy" _he winced at the use of his surname but his wife wasn't finished just yet_ "_looks like you fell into a time warp and woke up as your fifteen year old alter ego. And you know what? I wouldn't be a pregnant hormonal mess, if you could keep**_ your bloody hands _**to yourself." She was screaming, Draco still had his face buried in the bed spread. Ginny took a deep breath. She spoke in a much calmer voice. "I only came up to bring you the hangover potion, a cup of tea and to tell you that I wasn't angry with you for staying out longer last night, and that I love you. But I see your in a hateful mood so maybe I'll come back later." she turned her back and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice taking on a new softness.

"To Harry's house. He's single now don't you know? Maybe we will pick up our love affair where we left off!" She slammed the door behind her. Draco head had shot up as soon as she had said Harry's house. When ever they had a row and he was afraid she was going to leave him, he always told her to go back to Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback.**

"_Go then Ginevra run back to your precious Potter. He's single now don't you know? Go pick up your love affair where you left off! That's obviously where you want to be."_

"_No I don't. I want to be here in **your** arms, I want **you** to kiss me and tell me it will all be alright. But if that's how **you** want it to be maybe I will." she sighed and ran her hands over her face. "but I hope you realise Harry has nothing on **you**, and its **you** I'm in love with!"_

_Draco's face broke into a huge smile he walked over and kissed the red head. "really? Because you know I love you too."_

"_Good." she kissed him again._

_**End Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

**Flashback.**

"_Why would you do it Draco? Why?"_

"_I didn't do anything"_

_"But you were about to!"_

"H_ang on I'm the victim here I'm the one stuck in the hospital wing not Potter."_

"Y_ou were going to use an unforgivable Draco!" "_

"_I wasn't meant to be the hero that's Potter's job. In fact why don't you just go running back to him now. Go on go rebuild your little love fest of Potter we have been obsessed with him since you were ten. Why stop now?"_

_She turned and looked him in the eye before walking away. That was the same night that Harry had kissed her after the Quidditch. It killed Draco to know that Harry was with, holding, kissing the girl he was in love with. _

**End Flashback.**

"Ginny, Ginevra. Come back I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He tried running after her pulling his boxer shorts on at the same time. This was only going to be a recipe for disaster. He fell head first through the doors into the hall. His boxer shorts still round his ankles. Her was face down with his bum showing to the whole world. He grumbled and rolled over so he was face up. Hermione walked out of the bathroom at this unfortunate moment.

"AHH My God. My Eyes." She turned away. Draco scrambled trying to pull his underwear up his legs. Ginny and Blaise came running into the room after hearing all the commotion.

"Been flashing my girlfriend lightweight? Ooh are they silk?" Blaise moved forward to feel Draco's boxers.

"Buggar off Blaise"

"Touchy"

Ginny just laughed and Hermione was still trying to erase images from her mind.

* * *

When they were all down stairs and suitably dressed. Draco turned to Blaise. 

"Why did you call me lightweight earlier?"

"Other than the fact you are suffering from a mammoth hangover and I'm not? Take a look at the Daily Prophet." Blaise threw Draco the paper.

Its front page headline

"**Draco Malfoy has returned!!" **

Its photograph was of Draco slumped against the bar leaning on Blaise. The sub-headline.

_**Malfoy heir drunk and confused. His actual words were "I am not a Malfoy, Gred, I am a lightweight and lightweights are not Malfoys." **_

_**We talk to his mother, Narcissia Snape, on her son's return. **_

the third headline

_**Did the Malfoy heir kill the only Weasley girl and who is Ginevra (the girl we overheard him talking about at the bar)?**_

Draco put his head in his hands muttered something along the lines of "Crap." then after a few moments his head shot up. "My Mother married Snape?" his head collapse back into his hands. Then it shot up again. "They think I killed you? I'm goddamn in love with you." then he turned to face his wife. "I am sorry by the way." She walked over and kissed him.

"I know and I love you too." Draco shook his head at how fast her mood had changed. "But right now we have bigger problems the wizarding world thinks you are a drunk, mentally unstable killer, and they think I'm dead. What the hell do we do?"

"You forgot my mother has married Snape"

They were all sitting in chairs around the kitchen table looking dejected. When Emily and Noah came in holding a pair of extendable ears.

"We couldn't help but over hear-"

"Mainly because we were listening-" Emily held up the ears.

"But it seems you are having a bit of a crisis-"

"But never fear as-"

"Me and Emily have an idea-"

"That just might solve all your problems"

They all looked up at the Malfoy twins, both wearing matching smirks.

"Don't worry-"

"Its fool proof"

**A/N Just one press of the pretty little button is all it takes. Go on you know you want to. Still taking votes on the houses for Noah and Emily!!! Vote now and win a prize!!!**


	17. In which the plan is explained

**_Disclaimer: if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. _**

**_Probably._**

**A/N**: I'm not very happy with this chapter so tell me what you think of it.

Sorry! It has taken so long to update,(for me anyway) ive been trying to write a fanfiction for orginal writing in English!

* * *

In which the plan is revealed

"What's the plan then Emily, Noah?"

Emily stepped forward extracting a sheet of paper from behind her back.

"Well you see Uncle Blaise, do you mind if I call you Uncle Blaise?" Blaise nodded at the girl who's confidence was impressing him until he remembered she was a Malfoy. Emily continued. She was holding up a sketch of something or another and indicated to her brother to explain.

"Here's the idea. We hold a press conference. In which Dad will volunteer to take this potion, Me and Emily read about in one of the book Aunty Hermione so kindly gave to us." they both turned and smile sweetly at Hermione. Noah continued "its called Veritaserum, the interview shall be conducted by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The missing Weasley girl's-"

"Hey the missing Weasley girl has a name you know!" Ginny held her finger pointed accusingly at her son.

"Sorry Mum, Virginia-" Ginny glared at her son before she could say any thing he spoke in his defence. "Its what they think your name is. Now as I was saying. the interview shall be conducted by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Mum's beloved brother and one true love-"

"What!!" Draco screamed outraged. Emily shook her head.

"Daddy we are just telling it from the perspective of the public please try to understand." Draco couldn't help but melt at his daughter's silver eyes so familiar to his own. "Noah shall we continue?"

"Of course my sister. Dad will take the Veritaserum and he will tell the world that he did not kill the Weas- Sorry-Mum but in fact married her."

"You know Ginny your children have really quite good ideas." Hermione was impressed. Draco coughed. Hermione sighed and repeated. "You know Ginny _and Draco _you children have some really quite good ideas."

"Thank you aunt Hermione, but you see that is not the best part." Emily was speaking now. "When Daddy says that he is married to Ginevra Anne Malfoy and has had three children with her. Me, Noah and Felicity will drop from the ceiling wearing a fabulous outfit. There shall be smoke and glitter and bubbles and fireworks our name shall be in lights-" Emily was getting excited and over gesturing with her hands.

"now you have gone just a little too far Emily. Don't you think instead of this being the redemption of Draco Malfoy. Its turning into the Emily Marissa, Noah Oscar and Felicity Eve Malfoy show." Draco raised on eyebrow at his eldest daughter who promptly fell into a chair.

"So self obsessed you are Daddy. Its all about me me me with you." she was mumbling under her breath but everyone still heard her.

"Well I think the press conference is a great idea ill ring just floo Harry to arrange it." Hermione said trying to disperse the tension that was building in the room.

* * *

Draco and Harry were sitting on a stage in front of the wizarding world's media,facing one another. On the table between them sat a small vial, some parchment and a quill.

"Draco Rex Lucius Malfoy. We have given you Veritaserum. Do you understand the affects?"

"Yes"

"I shall ask you a few question they will start of easy and will then become harder. Question one is your name Draco Rex Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Did you attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"I did."

"In our fourth year did you get turned into a white ferret by Mr Alistair Moody?"

Draco glared at Harry before answering with a "Yes"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a teacher in the art of chemistry and potions"

"Do you hold the Dark Mark?"

"No" whispers went around the room but Harry held his hand up silencing them.

"Did you kill Ginevra Molly-Anne Weasley?"

"No"

"Does Ginevra Molly-Anne Weasley still exist?"

"No" more whispers, once again Harry silenced them.

"Why is that Mr Malfoy?"

"Because her name is now Ginevra Molly-Anne Malfoy and has been for twelve years." there was a shocked gasp around the room.

"Did she marry you off her own free will?"

"yes she did."

"Do you have any children?"

"I do five. Noah Oscar, Emily Marissa, who are twins and Felicity Eve as well as two unborn children."

"All belonging to Mrs Malfoy?"

Draco temper was beginning to fray. "Are you implying I have cheated on my wife?"

"Have you?"

"NO, just because you did Potter doesn't mean the rest of us have "

Mutters of 'Harry Potter cheated on his wife.' 'I thought he left her'echoed around the room.

Harry lent across the table and sniped at Draco "Thanks for that _Malfoy"_

"Well I wasn't going to lie was I Potter?" Draco smirked at him.

**sorry it was short! leave a reveiw and i shall be grateful next chapter will be up soon. hopefully. I have decided what house the twins are going to be in. thank you to everyone who reveiwed and voted loves you mucho!!**


	18. In Which they board the Hogwarts Express

In Which they board the Hogwarts Express.

**_Disclaimer:_****_ if you recognise it. it's not mine. if you don't then that's mine. _**

_**Probably.**_

* * *

****

**A/N:** This is to apologise for my lateness in updates. I had originally planned to create a chapter starring Luna and Colin. That didn't work out too great and in my frustration, I deleted it all and then saved. Then when I realised I had nothing to update with I felt really bad. Then the idea for A Blue Stripe means….. came in to my head and it wouldn't get out. So I wrote that story. (Which by the way if you haven't already READ!! )

So here it is the chapter _before_ the one you have all been waiting for. Our Malfoy Family arrive at Hogwarts.

* * *

"So you are telling us-"

"That we need to run into that barrier. That obviously made of steel barrier-"

"that obviously solid, steel barrier and we go straight through"

"Do you really think we are that stupid?" Emily and Noah stood next to each other, arms crossed a disbelieving look on their faces, one eyebrow raised. Felicity stood in front of them trying to do the same but was failing. They did look cute and Ginny and Draco were trying very hard not to laugh. They had failed.

Once he had regained his composure, Draco shook his head. "I mean it you just run into the wall and you'll go straight through to platform 9 ¾, on to the Hogwarts express."

"Sure dad and when we get off the train maybe we will be met by a giant who will take us in boats across a lake that contains a giant squid!" Emily's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Draco looked at his wife and saw she was wearing a smug little smirk. "I told you that they were listening to me when I told them the stories."

Draco shook his head, "Ginevra, I'm sure it was just a random guess. It had nothing to do with you being right." he heard Ginny mumbled something under her breathe that sound suspiciously like "Just because your such a sore loser prat." he raised an eyebrow at his wife and she shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What?" She glanced down at her watch. "Shouldn't we be going through now the barrier now. The train leaves in like five minutes."

"No, there is no way I am running head first into that structure." Noah stood determined in front of his father, looking every bit the Malfoy.

"Noah, you will do as you are told. Trust me and your mother. We wouldn't lie to you." Draco wore an expression that matched his son's. Stubbornness. Noah had however inherited both the Malfoy and Weasley stubbornness. Ginny knew how this conversation was going to end and she would rather it wasn't on a platform in King's Cross Station full of Muggles.

"I'm not going."

"You will do as I say young man."

Noah shuffled forward so he was toe-to-toe with his father. He looked as though he was thinking for a few moments before he spoke clearly and with confidence. "No."

Ginny and Emily (Felicity was waving at all the trains rushing past platform 9) watched as Draco took a deep breath and counted down from five. Draco exhaled. "Ok." Noah, Emily and Ginny had just enough time to look confused before Draco scooped up his son. "If your not your not going to walk in I'll just carry you in. Gin, Grab the trolleys, Emily and Felicity. I am carrying this one in." He strode towards the barrier. Ginny and his daughters following. His son kicking and screaming.

* * *

Once he broke through the barrier he found Professor McGonagall standing at the edge of the platform standing with her hands on her hips, her lips pulled into a tight line. Even Noah stopped screaming. "Draco Malfoy. You came. I take it this is your son." She looked down disapprovingly at the boy being held at his waist by one of Draco's arms. Draco grinned sheepishly at his ex professor and now his boss.

"Yeah this is Noah Oscar. Professor, he starts Hogwarts today along with his sister. I'm carrying him like this because he wouldn't go through the barrier." He placed Noah on the floor Noah promptly crossed his arms and scowled at his father, when he heard his twin sister shouting his name he turned around taking McGonagall gaze with him. Her eyes settled on the sight of Ginny trying to control both two trolleys filled to the top with the trunks, and Felicity who was running around waving at people as they pasted. Her lips if it were possible went even tighter so that they were barely visible.

"Is this usually how you treat your pregnant wife, Mr Malfoy?" She looked at the younger man over the top of her glasses. When Ginny had reached her husband, son and ex-head of house, the old lady greeted her warmly "Ginevra, Look at you all grown up with children of your own and returning to Hogwarts to teach. I know Dumbledore would have been proud." Her eyes sparkled like the late headmaster's own. Ginny blushed slightly and looked down. "Thank you Professor."

"Now, then Ginevra, we are colleagues now when the students aren't present we address one another using our first names" She smiled at the red head.

"Well thank you then, Minerva." Ginny gave a smile of her own.

"Well, We must be boarding the train. Children to supervise, you know. I'll see you at the feast tonight, Ginevra." Her voiced dropped back to its professional tone as she turn to Draco and with a slight incline of the head she added. "Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded a her also and said. "Minerva." They heard her take a deep breath exhaling the word "Indeed." before walking as always full of grace and poise.

"She hates me." Draco turned to face his wife.

"She doesn't hate you Draco. She just holding a grudge."

"Grudge my arse. She hates me." He mumbled under his breath.

"LAST CALL FOR THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" the voice over the sound system announced.

" Are you quite done Draco? Only the train will leave will leave son and I want to be on there." Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband, who was dragging both the trunks to the train.

Muttering to himself "I take care of my wife. I'll take care of my wife better than anyone. I'll show them. Hold a grudge against me! A Malfoy. The horror." He held his hand out to help Ginny up and into the train, kissing her hand as she placed her palm in his own.

As the newProfessor Ginevra Malfoy boarded the train she couldn't help but think this would be her best year at Hogwarts yet.

**

* * *

**

_Press the pretty button and leave a little review!! I will be forever thankful. Thank you to all my previous reviewers. Reviews mean alot to me so thank you. I am in your debt!!_

_Now leave a Review and let them red letters start flooding in for me!!!_


End file.
